Blind alley
by mari6s
Summary: Reid sait qu'il y a certaines questions qu'il vaut mieux laisser sans réponse. – Tu y as pensé? . Traduction de la fanfic en espagnol de Bella Lunatique. Reid/JJ. Episode 4.05 Sur la route - Catching out.


**Auteur:** Bella Lunatique (écriture 10 et 11-03-2010)

**Traductrice:** Mari6s (traduction 02-06-2010)

**Fandom: **Esprits criminels

**Spoiler : **épisode 4.05, Sur la route (Catching Out).

**Personnage: **Spencer Reid

**Ship : **Reid/JJ

**Résumé : **Reid sait qu'il y a certaines questions qu'il vaut mieux laisser sans réponse. – « Tu y as pensé ? »

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de la série Esprits criminels et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fanfiction, ni à sa traductrice, dont le travail est bénévole et sans autre but que le plaisir. Pour autant, merci de ne pas publier cette traduction (ou la version originale de la fanfic) sans la permission de Bella Lunatique.

**Note de l'auteur (extraits traduits) : **Je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives et aux reviews anonymes. Pour ces derniers, j'ai une section sur mon forum, ainsi je peux répondre à ceux que me laissent des personnes non inscrites sur .

Si vous tombez sur une de mes fics ailleurs que sur ce site, ou même sur ce site avec un autre pseudo (les miens tournent toujours autour de (Bella) Lunatique ou Lady Drama), s'il vous plaît, prévenez-moi tout de suite. Je vous en serai vraiment très reconnaissante.

Quand on voit un épisode pour la seconde fois, on remarque certains détails qui au début ne semblaient pas revêtir d'importance.  
C'est ce qui m'est arrivé avec cet épisode, Catching out (Vagabundo en espagnol, Sur la route en français) et je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à la scène de la question. J'ai simplement voulu écrire ce qui, je crois, aurait pu se passer à ces secondes, ce que, je pense, Reid aurait pu penser _répondre à mes propres questions._  
Personnellement, ce couple ne me convainc plus beaucoup, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir écrit à ce sujet.  
Le plus drôle est que cela a été spontané. On trouve l'inspiration là où l'on s'y attend le moins. =)

A vous tous, merci de consacrer un peu de temps à cette histoire. =) Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, vous êtes plus que bienvenu.

Avec toute mon affection,  
Lunatique.

**Note de la traductrice : **Je ne suis pas plus fan du ship Reid/JJ que Bella Lunatique, en tout cas pas avec l'évolution des deux personnages au fil des saisons, mais j'ai trouvé cette fanfiction très bien écrite et bien pensée, alors j'ai voulu vous la faire partager. J'espère que ma traduction lui rend justice.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review !

**§ Blind Alley* §**

_(Parce qu'il y a des réponses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trouver)_

Assis sur le bord de son lit, les jambes très serrées et les épaules tendues, Reid ne laissa pas passer l'occasion de revenir à un moment en particulier de sa journée de travail. Bien qu'il soit seul au milieu du silence familier de son foyer, il ne peut s'empêcher de devenir nerveux en se remémorant la question qu'Emily lui a posé dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine enquête.

Il y avait peu de questions auxquelles Reid n'avait pas réponse, mais il y en avait. Dans un premier temps, quand les fossettes d'un sourire encore éternellement curieux s'inscrivirent aux extrémités de la bouche d'Emily, il pensa que cela serait l'une de celles-ci. A la manière du sang qui arrive à la blessure, Garcia interrompit la plaisanterie qui menaçait sérieusement son système nerveux, et en vérité, il s'était rarement autant réjoui d'entendre sa voix. Il sait, néanmoins, que sa réaction n'a pas dû passer inaperçue aux yeux de sa collègue, et au fond il lui est reconnaissant de ne pas être revenue sur le sujet – et aussi qu'ils soient finalement arrivés à mieux se connaître, après tout. Ce fut sur le trajet de retour chez lui, avec le soleil recouvrant le ciel de son dernier rayon de lumière, qu'il s'aperçut de son erreur.

Il se couvrit le visage avec ses deux mains, appuyant fermement sur ses paupières avec ses doigts pour réprimer un gémissement qui finit par se nouer dans sa poitrine. L'image de JJ caressant affectueusement, avec une tendresse de mère, son ventre rond, tomba comme une pierre sur ses pensées, l'obligeant à courber le dos jusqu'à devoir appuyer tout son poids sur ses genoux osseux. _Bien sûr qu'il avait une réponse._

Il l'avait toujours eue, peut-être même bien avant de la connaître, elle… Mais cela ne lui servait plus à rien.

C'était comme se trouver devant un chemin avec mille virages, sorties et pièges, un chemin qu'on connaissait par cœur c'était comme tourner au coin de la rue en sachant qu'on ne trouverait rien d'autre qu'une impasse. Il s'obligea à sourire, se sentant soudainement pathétique alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas. Les couvertures semblaient froides par contraste avec sa peau, à travers le tissu de sa chemise, et d'un coup, il s'aperçut combien il était réellement fatigué. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il pouvait calmer de cette manière le mouvement constant de son esprit, et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, ses paupières avaient succombé à l'appel de Morphée.

Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre de trouver, malgré tout, le repos dans le souvenir du visage de JJ, mais ce n'est pas une chose dont l'analyse l'intéresse pour dire la vérité, cela fait longtemps que penser à elle avant de dormir est devenu quelque chose de quotidien dans sa vie, et il ne s'est jamais trop préoccupé de la raison. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cette inattention qu'il se retrouve maintenant au milieu de l'obscurité, avec ses vêtements de travail encore sur lui et l'impression d'avoir compris quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait, pour autant qu'il essaie, jamais plus oublier.

Bataille déjà perdue, au milieu de ces limbes entre la conscience et l'inconscience, la voix d'Emily se fait entendre comme un écho lointain.

_Tu y as déjà pensé ? A avoir des bébés génies un jour ?**_

« Oui… » répondit-il finalement, avec un soupir parlant de tristesse. « J'y avais pensé… »

Mais cela ne vaut plus la peine. _Pas sans elle._

* Blind alley = impasse, ruelle sans issue en anglais.

** Traduction de l'espagnol de la réplique, regardant la série en version originale je ne sais pas exactement comment la question était formulée dans la version française.


End file.
